Prom Night
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: When Dani's date for the prom is too sick to take her, Youngblood shows up as her knight in shining armour. Dani reluctantly goes with him, and at the prom, during one of Dani's favourite songs, she begins to realise that maybe she doesn't hate Youngblood after all...(I don't own Danny Phantom or Tale As Old As Time! Young Love(DaniXYoungblood))


Dani sighed as she looked at herself in her full-length mirror, ready to go to the prom.

She was wearing an azure-blue dress that was shoulder-less and had elbow-length sleeves with flowing frills attached to silver bands, fingerless silver gloves, a halter-neck that was tied up behind her neck, a bodice that appeared to be laced up at the front, but was actually laced up at the back, an azure-coloured skirt that flowed from the bodice, creating a train at the back, and was split at the front to reveal a shorter, silver-coloured, second skirt and wearing royal-blue heels underneath. She was wearing a black choker with an ice crystal pendant and ice crystal earrings that had been a birthday gift from Danny, her raven-black hair flowing freely down her back, dark red lipstick and dark blue eyeshadow that shimmered silver in certain lights.

The eighteen-year-old girl sighed again as she twirled around, the two skirts of her prom dress floating around her. The dress, gloves and shoes had been a gift from Dora, and Dani had to admit, she looked stunning in the dress. But, even though Dani was ready to go to the prom, she didn't _want_ to go.

Because her date was sick with the flu, and if she went, she would be alone.

Dani sighed again, and was contemplating whether or not to not go at all when the doorbell rang.

Hope filled her chest that her date had recovered and Dani raced out of her bedroom and down the stairs, a bit of ghostly flight added in. She opened the door, a smile on her face… that melted into a frown when she saw who was behind the door.

"Oh. It's _you_."

Standing there, looking really nervous, was Youngblood-a ghost who used to be one of Danny's enemies, but was now a ghost that constantly annoyed Dani with his exclamations of him being in love with her, and that she is in love with him; but Dani wasn't. In fact, she _hated_ Youngblood, and Youngblood knew that. Everyone kept saying that she had a crush on him, and was clueless to it(even _Danny_ said that she had a crush on Youngblood!), but Dani always said that she _didn't_ have a crush on him. And now, with him here…

However, Dani had to admit that Youngblood looked rather nice. His green hair was slicked back, he had ditched his costumes and was wearing a black tuxedo, a dark green tie and a lighter green dress shirt, and dark grey shoes. He was fiddling with his hands nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

The halfa girl continued to frown and leaned on the doorframe.

"Well? Why are you here Youngblood?"

Youngblood, who's eyes had been cast down, looked up… and gasped.

"Wow. Dani, you look… you look…"

"I look what?" Dani asked irritably.

"You look really beautiful," Youngblood answered, blushing a light green.

Dani's own cheeks warmed and she said, "Thanks for the compliment. But seriously, why are you here?"

"Your brother, Danny, told me your prom was tonight, and that your date was sick, so you were going alone. He didn't want you to go to prom alone, so he asked me to be your date instead," Youngblood answered, still blushing furiously.

Dani was wide-eyed as she thought, _That was really sweet of Danny… but why did my back-up date have to be_ Youngblood _?_

Youngblood, noticing her look, said, "I understand if you don't want me as your date. I'll go back to the Ghost Zone if you w-"

"Actually, Youngblood, I'll go with you," Dani interrupted. At seeing Youngblood's hopeful look, she added, "But don't think this means I've stopped hating you. This is an one-time thing _only_."

Youngblood grinned, a grin that Dani found insufferably charming. "Of course, my bonnie lassie."

"Will you _please_ stop calling me that?" Dani groaned as she took Youngblood's offered arm and the two walked down the steps of Fenton Works.

"Why should I stop? Because tonight, it is especially true, my beautiful lady," Youngblood replied back, grinning charmingly as Dani blushed slightly.

Stopping in front of the street, Youngblood whistled, and his skeleton parrot(which had shape-shifted into a horse)appeared.

"After you, milady," Youngblood said grandly.

Dani rolled her eyes, but nonetheless she climbed up on the skeleton horse and Youngblood climbed up on it afterwards, before commanding it to run again, the horse running _really_ fast.

Dani grabbed Youngblood by the waist and asked him over the roar of the wind, "Won't anyone notice that you're glowing?"

"Won't the lights be dim?" Youngblood asked back.

"Point taken."

"YEE-HA!" Youngblood yelled and the horse galloped even faster, causing Dani to hold onto Youngblood even tighter as they rode to the prom, the both of them unaware of the events that will happen later on.

...

 _Later_

It was five hours later.

No one questioned why Dani had arrived to the prom on a skeleton horse, or why her date was glowing with a ghostly aura(for the hair, Youngblood said that it was dyed that colour, and for his unnaturally pale skin, he said that it was the light). Dani and Youngblood had danced, drank punch, ate the prom food and chatted to Dani's friends, but Dani had called a break and was sitting at one of the tables, feeling really bored.

Youngblood, noticing this, asked, "Dani, are you okay?"

"Not really," Dani mumbled. Youngblood waited for her to go on, and she did.

"I just thought that tonight would be one of the greatest nights of my life, you know? Everyone says that prom is one of the most magical nights of your life, but so far, it feels like every other school dance I've been to. Where's the magic everyone says there is tonight? I just feel… cheated."

Youngblood, who had been thinking about what Dani had said, asked her, "Dani, if there is _one_ song you want the DJ to play tonight, what would it be?"

"Well, it would be _Tale As Old As Time_ , but I don't think the DJ will play it."

Youngblood, who grinned at the answer, said to his glum date, "Be back in a sec," and left to go to the DJ table.

Dani, who had her head lying on her arms, lifted her head when she heard the DJ announce, "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're having a wonderful time so far! For our next song, I was going to do _Relax_ , but I've been requested by a young gentleman to do _Tale As Old As Time_. Hope you all don't mind the song change, and for the lady who the gentleman requested the song for, I hope you like it."

After that announcement, the DJ started playing _Tale As Old As Time_ , much to Dani's shock. She would have stayed like that, had it not been for Youngblood asking her, "May I have this dance?"

Dani looked at Youngblood, smiling kindly at her and holding out his hand to her, in disbelief and surprise.

"You asked the DJ to play _Tale As Old As Time?_ "

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you're happy tonight; and by making you happy, I'll give you the most magical night of your life. So…"

Youngblood bowed and asked Dani again, more formally this time as he held his hand out to her again, "May I have this dance, milady?"

This time, Dani took his hand.

She stood up and Youngblood led her to the centre of the dance floor, where he placed his right hand on her waist and Dani placed her right hand on his shoulder, and the two began to waltz as the first verse of _Tale As Old As Time_ played.

" _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **True as it can be**_

 _ **Barely even friends**_

 _ **Then somebody bends**_

 _ **Unexpectedly."**_

As Dani and Youngblood continued to waltz, Dani couldn't help but imagine herself not in the Casper High gym room, but in a ballroom as majestic as the one Belle and the Beast danced in along to this song, neither Dani and Youngblood noticing that they were now floating a foot off the ground.

" _ **Just a little change**_

 _ **Small to say the least**_

 _ **Both a little scared**_

 _ **Neither one prepared**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast."**_

Suddenly, the gym melted away and in it's place was a beautiful ballroom. It's walls were dark blue and painted with constellations while above them, there was no ceiling, as the room was opened up to the heavens, millions of stars shining a natural spotlight on the two dancers.

Below, a sliver floor showed a mural or ghost ladies and ghost gentlemen in fine clothes dancing together, while above, Dani and Youngblood continued to waltz, Dani amazed at how truly handsome Youngblood was.

 _Is it just me, or does Youngblood seem more handsome?_ Dani thought to herself as Youngblood dipped her, before she straightened again.

Swirling through the air, an unseen breeze, _Tale As Old As Time_ continued to play.

" _ **Ever just the same**_

 _ **Ever a surprise**_

 _ **Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise…"**_

Youngblood spun Dani around, and he smiled warmly at her. Dani felt her lips lift up into a genuine, happy smile as a warm feeling fluttered in her stomach.

" _ **Ever just the same**_

 _ **Ever a surprise**_

 _ **Ever as before**_

 _ **Ever just as sure**_

 _ **As the sun will rise."**_

Dani and Youngblood continued to look into each other's eyes as they waltzed, and Dani's stomach felt warmer as she looked into Youngblood's emerald eyes.

Suddenly, Youngblood lifted Dani up into the air and spun her around, her skirts flaring around her as her midnight black hair flew behind her, before he set her down again.

" _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Tune as old as song**_

 _ **Bittersweet and strange**_

 _ **Finding you can change**_

 _ **Learning that you were wrong."**_

Youngblood lifted Dani up again so that her left side was pressed against his right side and his right arm was wrapped firmly around her waist and her left arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Dani's skirts flared again as Youngblood spun her around, the both of them entranced in the other's eyes.

 _Maybe I was wrong… Youngblood doesn't seem too bad, now that I think about it. And have his eyes always looked like emeralds?_ Dani thought as the warm feeling in her stomach started to spread.

 _Have her eyes always looked like sapphires?_ Youngblood thought as he too felt a warm feeling in his stomach start to spread.

" _ **Certain as the sun**_

 _ **(Certain as the sun)**_

 _ **Rising in the east**_

 _ **(Tale as old as time)**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast."**_

As the song's instrumentals began, the magnificent ballroom faded back to the gym room as Dani and Youngblood floated back down, their waltz ending, Dani now certain of her feelings.

 _I've never hated him… man, I've been_ really _clueless…_

The both of them continued to stare at each other's eyes, their faces only inches apart. Slowly, Dani moved closer… and kissed Youngblood, who, although surprised, returned the kiss.

" _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **(Song as old as rhyme)**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast."**_

As the song ended and their feet touched the ground, neither Dani or Youngblood broke their kiss, instead becoming more passionate in their kissing, time and reality fading away as they were once again in that starlit ballroom, _Tale As Old As Time_ playing behind them softly.

It was certainly one of the most magical nights of Dani's life.

 **Well… what do you guys think?**

 **I absolutely love DaniXYoungblood, and I think they would make a beautiful couple. So, because I love this pairing so much, I give you this fluff-filled one-shot!**

 **If you haven't noticed, I've done a cover art for this story! It's of Dani and Youngblood waltzing to** _ **Tale As Old As Time**_ **as they fall even more in love with each other. I hope you like it.**

 **The reason why I chose** _ **Tale As Old As Time**_ **as their song, not only because I love that song, but the song is also about Dani and Youngblood, if you interpret the lyrics to fit their story like I have down down below:**

 **. Tale as old as time**

 **Dani and Youngblood's love story isn't as old as time, but it's still a beautiful tale.**

 **. True as it can be**

 **They are, in my opinion, destined to be together and are one of my OTPs(the other three are DannyXSam, TuckerXValerie and JackXMaddie). So, it's fair to say that that their love is pure, true love.**

 **. Barely even friends**

 **They weren't even friends when they fell in love; in fact, Youngblood used to be one of Danny's enemies!**

 **. Then somebody bends; Unexpectedly**

 **Both lyrics mean that Dani was the first to realise that she and Youngblood were really in love with each other and that she never hated him, and that she was the first to kiss him.**

 **. Just a little change**

 **Youngblood changed from being one of Danny's enemies to being an ally of sorts, and to fall in love with Dani instead of becoming her enemy because she was Danny Phantom's sister.**

 **. Small to say the least**

 **Youngblood tried to prove that he loved Dani in small ways to her, and that he was no longer Danny's enemy.**

 **. Both a little scared**

 **Dani was, subconsciously, afraid of admitting her true feelings for Youngblood to herself, and Youngblood was afraid of showing his deeper feelings for Dani to her by kissing her, in case it made her hate him even more.**

 **. Neither one prepared**

 **Neither one were prepared to become a couple at the prom.**

 **. Beauty and the Beast**

 **Dani's the beauty, and Youngblood's the beast(or ghost, in this case).**

 **. Ever just the same**

 **Dani believed that tomorrow things would be the same despite the fact that Youngblood is her date for the prom tonight…**

 **. Ever a surprise**

… **But it was a surprise to her when, at the prom, she realised that she had always been in love with Youngblood all along.**

 **. Ever as before, and ever just as sure, as the sun will rise**

 **Dani and Youngblood are now sure that they were always in love with each other, even before prom, just as sure as the sun will rise.**

 **(I'm not doing an interpretation of the fourth verse because it's a repeat of the third verse)**

 **. Tale as old as time**

 **Dani and Youngblood's tale is a classic case of a love/hate relationship before they became a couple.**

 **. Tune as old as song**

 **Dani realised her feelings for Youngblood while they were dancing to this very song.**

 **. Bittersweet and strange; Finding you can change**

 **Both lyrics mean how Youngblood changed from being an immature ghost kid and Danny's enemy to become a more mature, although still mischievous, young adult, Dani's boyfriend, and Danny's sort-of ally.**

 **. Learning that you were wrong**

 **Dani learns that she was wrong about Youngblood as they are dancing to this song.**

 **. Certain as the sun;(Certain as the sun); Rising in the east**

 **They're both now certain that they love each other deeply, especially Dani.**

 **. Tale as old as time**

 **Their tale is a love/hate relationship before they become a couple.**

 **. (Song as old as rhyme)**

 **They realise their deep love for each other when they are dancing to this song.**

 **. Beauty and the Beast**

 **Dani's the beauty, Youngblood's the beast(or ghost, in this case).**

 **. Tale as old as time**

 **Their tale is sure to become as old as time.**

 **. (Song as old as rhyme)**

 **They become a couple at the end of this song, after realising their love for each other throughout it.**

 **. Beauty and the Beast**

 **Dani's the beauty, Youngblood's the beast(or ghost, in this case)**

 **I hope you like my interpretation of** _ **Tale As Old As Time**_ **as Youngblood and Dani's love story, the cover art for this story, and the story in general!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom or** _ **Tale As Old As Time**_ **. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
